Harry's True Love at last
by bloodandvelvetsoul
Summary: Harry finds love in the most unexpected of places... Beautifulromantic. xoxo


Hey there this is my first ficcie, I hope you like it. Lyrics used are the Luckiest by Ben Fold's, cos I thought they went well.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the luvly guys in it ;D JK does. K?

Enjoy!

Raven xoxoxoxoxo

I don't get many things right the first time

In fact, I am told that a lot

Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls

Brought me here

Harry raized his wand in triumph; Because he had won. at last. He took a deep breath that eccoed through the caverns. There was Voldemort on the ground below. He stared at him with dark eyes that were like caves: into his soul. Voldemort was crying tears. Harry had to strike now so he raized his wand that was made out of phoenix feathers and holly just like Voldemorts in the air and he started to say a spell but then!

Voldemort started to cry really hard and his tears were thick and they turned to blood. harry was passionate and nelt down to the dungeon floor with his wand erect in case Voldemort double crossed him.

Those eyes… were… so… big.

Harry couldn't do it! Oh no; He thought – he cursed himself.

Suddenly all of his courage (Because he was in Gryffndor, as the sorting hat had desided so long ago, not in Slytherin like he had been so scared of, but Gryffindor, where the brave people go, like his dad and his friends.) was gone and he lay down his wand.

And then Voldemort spoke; In a raspy voice. Tears kept sliding down his leathery face like rain from his big eyes. The ground was cold; the air was cold; He was cold. Voldemort said suddenly!

"I love you; Harry."

Harry was taken with shock. here was the person The Dark Lord who had mersilesly, evily, terribly killed his parents when he was born, tried to take the Sorcerors Stone, killed Cedric Diggory who Harry had been in love with (Harry was destrort! He had been so sad.) and destroyed most of his life. He had desended over the land and made it Dark and black.

He was evil -

"Harry. I'm sorry I did what I did I didn't mean it; I tried to stop doing those things but I couldn't! I have watched you from when you were a boy! And I've always loved you! Always! I am SO sorry!"

He cried and cried bitter bitter tears.

"Oh God… Harry…….."

Then Harry saw the onesty in Voldemorts' eyes and he knew that he told the truth. And Harry looked into those beautifull, misunderstood eyes that were o dark like a flying raven's wings and he knew that he loved him; like he had never known.

And where was I before the day

That I first saw your face?

Now I see it everyday

And I know

That I

I am

I am

The luckiest

He took Voldemort into his arms and saw the prettiness in that ugly faces and lay down with him on the cold, cold ground. He huged the cold body close to his beating heart that was like a stallion. He was juxtiposed against the coldness of Voldemort and it made him happy.

"Oh Voldy….. I – I – I love you too!"

He sat with His Voldemort in his arms and cried happy, happy tears! Of joy! They came from his eyes; green like emeralds freshly cut glinting with all of the suns Might.

What if I'd been born fifty years before you

In a house on a street where you lived?

Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike

Would I know?

And in a white sea of eyes

I see one pair that I recognize

And I know

Harry had first discovered he was bi when he met Ron and they shared many happy terms together. Hermonie was very jealous of the couple and made her best to force them apart and make them unhappy. In the end, they broke up and Harry fell in love with Cedric when he played the Hufflepuff (they were the hardworking house and were good students AN: I took a quiz and I was in Hufflepuff (: so it's a cool house) team and saw him perched on his broom like a bird of prey and he loved him right then. He was so gorgeous with his chestnut hued hair and his sparkling gray eyes that shon like suns; in the sky.

He knew it was okay and good to be bi because it gave him joy and homophobes were bad and wrong: a plaigue.

Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties

And one day passed away in his sleep

And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days

And passed away

Harry took Voldemorts feelbey beating heart in his hands and they kissed long and hard and they knew they were in love. It was very romantic and they plesured each other. And then Harry was throbbing and cuming and he knew he needed; Voldemort.

Then they gave each other their wonderful; sacred; love on fire.

Then they laid together for all eternity - and were happy.

I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you


End file.
